


Demon!Dean Let's the Cat Out of the Bag

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Kissing, M/M, made the scene destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: 10x03- the scene where they're making Dean human, and Cas and Dean's talk after, but changed a little.





	Demon!Dean Let's the Cat Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while (over a year) so this is what I came up with to get me working again. Enjoy!

Those black eyes were always a target for him; for all of them. Black eyes = evil, and they kill the evil thing. It's easy, but this isn't easy. This is far from easy, and Castiel doesn't think he's ever been this sick to his stomach. Even as an angel, this made him feel his weakest.

Cas continued to hold Dean down as Sam strapped him back to the chair. Dean didn't say anything at first. Just bore his blacked out eyes into Castiel's. It was still difficult to believe this was actually Dean and not being possessed. Once Sam finished, they slowly backed away, and Dean's eyes blinked to normal with a smirk.

"Good thinking, Sam; calling him." Dean gestured to Cas, looking him up and down. It made Castiel's stomach turn and heart lurch. Sam was behind them at the table making the next shot. Maybe he didn't see the way Dean looked at Cas just now.

Dean sighed, "Even with no wings, you still got that angel strength. I thought maybe you lost some of it, but," Dean paused to look Cas over again as if even more suggestive than the first time, "you're still there, aren't you?"

Cas must have looked visibly uncomfortable because Dean frown comically, "Aw, is the no-wing situation still a soft one?" Dean nodded as if he were right, and then laughed loudly. Castiel shifted on his feet glancing at Sam who seemed still busy with the shot. It was almost ready.

"Hey," Dean stopped laughing if only to get Cas's full attention, "Does it feel as bad knowing you're in love with someone who'll never return the feeling?" Cas's eyes grew wide as Dean smirked. Cas looked over at Sam again, still wide eyed and worried, but Sam only glanced between them. Cas is pretty much grateful for that reaction, but he's very close to panicking.

Dean laughed loudly again, "You really think I didn't know?" Dean's laugh wasn't like his carefree laugh they're so used to. This laugh was malicious and wild, "I've known for years, Castiel." He eyed Cas like his eyes were trained to stare him down without fail, and it messed with his feelings. Hearing Dean say his full name still made him feel warm and light; he only wished it wasn't from this Dean.

"Okay," Sam quickly walked in his vision and splashed Dean with holy water, "That's enough. Cas, I'm gonna need you when he becomes more human, you think you can do that?"

Cas wasn't looking at Sam. He couldn't stop staring at Dean who was blowing kisses. It sent a chill through him, "Sam-" It was broken, and Sam didn't waste time in stopping whatever it was he was going to say.

"Don't worry about it, Cas. We don't have to talk about it." Sam tried to assure him, "Let's just get him fixed first." And Cas nodded closing his eyes to focus. It's already out there now, and there's nothing he can do about it now. Dean needs his help. If Dean wants to talk about it after, that's fine. He doesn't really expect anything from Dean.

"Let's get started then, boys. Let's see how long either of us last." Dean's grin looked of a mischievous predator, and it rattled Cas.

\---

It didn't take long for Dean to become more and more human. In the time Dean got out, he gained some more of his demon power. He certainly took the opportunity to fill the time with things to say. A lot about Cas and his feelings. Some things Cas let slide, but he literally silenced Dean more times than he cared to; just took his voice temperately. He would've kept Dean quiet through it all, but he couldn't take control of Dean like that. The other times, Sam took initiative in splashing Dean in holy water.

Castiel was behind Dean, holding his shoulders down as Sam put the last shot in his neck. Dean tried to fight hard against him, but he was far too weak by now. He just squirmed a lot. He let go when Sam finished and Dean began screaming. It was horrifying to hear Dean in so much pain, but it was the last shot. It should be over now. Dean took a moment till he looked back up for them to see the black eyes melt away.

Dean looked so confused, almost as if he wasn't sure what was going on. Sam splashed him with holy water one more time to make sure he was completely human now and not playing a trick, and he didn't scream from the burning. No black eyes.

"Welcome back, Dean." Sam said happily, and Cas was so happy, so relieved Dean was human and himself again, but Dean didn't look so happy. In fact, he looked scared and weighted. As evil as he was, the demon of Dean looked much happier than this, and Cas isn't sure how to feel.

They untied Dean quickly, and Sam grabbed him into a hug that was maybe too tight for his shoulder. Dean didn't say a word. He just left the room.

"I'm going to get beer and food to celebrate. You want anything?" Sam asked Cas. He wasn't sure if Sam was choosing to be ignorant of Dean's sulkiness or not, but he shook his head, and off Sam went. Cas waited a few moments before going after Dean. He wasn't too sure what to say to him, but he couldn't drop everything that happened; all that was said. He needed to see if Dean was okay.

He found Dean in his room sitting on his bed. Castiel thought a joke might help Dean, but it failed miserably. He should've known better. Instead he gives Dean assurance that Sam would never leave him or hate him in the state he was in. He wasn't himself, even if it was him, it wasn't.

"Well, I'm glad you're still with us, Cas." Dean could barely look at him when he said it, and Cas knows perfectly well why. He knew Dean would want to forget about it, but now that he knows, or at least Cas knows he knows, there can't not be a discussion.

"Dean," He tried to get his attention, "Do you remember the things you said?"

Dean waved his hand, as if physically showing how distant he wants them to remain, "Cas, we really don't have to talk about it."

"I think we should. I think I should know." Cas squinted at him, trying to remain strong through this.

"Know what?" Dean looked at him now, somewhat confused.

Castiel stood a little straighter, "Whether you feel the same or not." There was a silence for a while. It almost made Castiel agree that the silence meant Dean didn't feel the same, but then he spoke.

"It just can't happen, Cas." Was what he finally said, and now Castiel wore the confusion, "It won't work."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cas had a pretty good idea on where this was going. Castiel knew Dean so well by now. He might make mistakes on social edict, but he knew how Dean Winchester thought.

"You and me; it won't work. You're gone all the time with your angel/heaven mission, and I'm.. I'm me." Dean was looking around the room, like he need to escape, but Cas blocked the only exit, "You're better off without me."

"Dean Winchester-" Cas approached him quickly and angry. He saw the panic in Dean's eyes now, "If anyone is better off without the other, it's you. I've betrayed you more times than I can count, and though you are rightfully mad at me, you continue to be there not only to save me, but as my friend. It's one of the reasons I love you."

They both held panic now. Castiel's never said it out loud before. Even when Naomi made him kill Dean over a thousand times, not once did he say it, and Dean wasn't running. He looked scared, but he remained where he was.

Castiel gathered himself again, because this is happening, "So, if you have a valid reason - that I will take seriously - as to why we shouldn't be together, speak them now." Dean took a moment. He looked like he really wanted to protest, but they both knew it was useless.

"Now's the part where you kiss me, Cas." Dean said, even though he still looked terrified. Castiel went in gently. Nothing heavy, or pressured. Dean needed something soft. Cas always knew when Dean needed to be cared for.

"Say my name." Cas whispered in Dean's mouth.

"Cas?" Dean's voice shook a little.

Cas placed his hands on Dean; one on his waist, and one holding his jaw, "My full name."

"Castiel." Dean said with steadiness, and Cas went to kiss him again. A little hungry, but still gentle.


End file.
